Percy Jackson, Heir of Apollo
by RavenWritings
Summary: WOLFTITANGODSLAYER CHALLENGE This is a story about anger resolving, hunters being owned, and our favorite Percy Jackson couple (whether that be Pertemis or Percabeth as this is kinda both, though it is mainly Percabeth as it is supposed to be an attempt at in character characters) So yea please read review and flame if necessary but most of all enjoy the story i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a challenge by Wolftitangodslayer if you want the description then visit the page as i do not have time to put it in so here it is: s/11249072/1/Percy-Jackson-Challenge

You can type that in if you want to see it and i will hopefully type it up in a future chapter but for those of you who want to know now there you go

also i am not Rick Riordan have never and will never be him all characters belong to him (if you think about it the immortals belong the the mythology but you get the point) The idea is obviously Wolftitangodslayers so the only thing that is mine really are the word combinations

also if you so ANYTHING wrong or that could be better please tell me i cannot make this better if i do not know its wrong in the first place to help this is supposed to be as in character as possible

And I have not read Blood of Olympus yet so we are going to assume that what happened in that book may or may not have happened you will be able to tell when we get to that point

finally before the start of the start this is my first fanfic so i do not really know how to do this really be warned

ok i lied one last thing i have put in some suggest sexual engagement but that is as far as i will go with that its just the easiest way for me to get her close enough that is in character

(Mt. Olympus) -Themis POV-

"I woke up with Zeus lying next to me in all his glory. He was starting to stir. I prop myself on my elbows so that I am looking at him. And, before you ask, yes the night before was wonderful, but that is not why I came here. I must begin the plan.

"Zeusy, deary. Can I tell you a secret?" I whisper into his ear.

"He glared at me with those stormy blue eyes that many of his demigod children get. He replied, "First off, do NOT call me Zeusy AGAIN! IF you can follow that , then you are aloud to tell me this secret." I could see he was pissed about being called Zeusy and made a mental note to not call him that ever again.

"I looked around the room a bit to add some extra effect, then I leaned over him in just the right way so that he was distracted, then i whispered into his ear, "My brother Oceanus and my sister Tethys are gathering forces to wage war against Olympus. Just thought I would let you know." with that I flashed out to my palace at Mt. Othyrus.

"Phase One complete."

-Percy POV-

"Hurry up Seaweed Brain! We don't want to have the gods waiting, do we?" Annabeth kept pushing me forward every few seconds.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just trying to admire the work of a great architect." I replied.

"She blushed and grabbed my hands, turning me to face her in the process. "Is that all you are thinking?" she asked with a single raised eyebrow.

"No, i am also thinking about how this 'great architect' is also beautiful, smart, lovely, and an excellent kisser." i replied staring into those beautiful stormy grey eyes that look perfect on her. I leaned in a little closer so we were a few inches apart.

"Both her eyebrows were raised at this point and she had an amused smirk on her face. "Should I be jealous, Seaweed Brain?"

"I looked her dead in the eyes with a smirk on my face that I know she loves and replied with, "You most definitely should, Wise Girl." And with that we leaned in closer and closer until, suddenly, when we were just millimeters apart, she pulled back. She laughed at my disappointed face.

"You will get your make-out session later. Right now, we have a meeting to get to." And off she went as she ran towards the Throne Room with me chasing her.

When we finally reached the doors, we were out of breath. We rested on the steps for a few seconds so we could catch our breaths. Once we did, we composed ourselves and oped the doors. Once the doors were open, all thirty eyes were on us. All of the Olympians were seated at their respective thrones, with Hestia at the Hearth and Hades on a beach chair, courtesy of my father, no doubt. Thalia was residing in another beach chair, this one with a cup holder, next to Lady Artemis' Throne.

"We walked over to the center of the room, where we simutaneously bowed to Zeus, then to our parents. I pecked her on the cheek, at which point Aphrodite cooed, and walked to my father's throne, where another beach chair resided. Annabeth went to her mother's throne, where a miniature version was located at the base of Lady Athena's Throne.

"Now that everyone is here," Zeus glared at me and Annabeth, "we can start this meeting. I was informed by a reliable source," at this, Hera started fuming, so I figured it was a recent lover of Zeus, "that an army is starting to gather for war against us. I believe it is necessary for them to be taken out. I want Artemis and her hunters to track them down with the help of young Annabeth Chase and Perse-" He was cut off by a protest.

"I understand the child of Athena, father, but the hunt does not need the help of a boy, even if it is Poseidon's son!" argued Lady Artemis. I have to agree with her on that one, though. I have a strange preference of not being a whoopee cushion. Sadly, I don't think Annabeth agrees. Looking at both my Wise Girl's and Thalia's faces, I realize that they both disagree with me and Artemis. Wow, I have got to admit that that is not expected.

"Daughter, I have given you an order and you will follow it!" Zeus was a bit pissed, so, naturally, this is the point of time I decide to open my big mouth.

"Lord Zeus, may I ask if there is any new reason why you want me to become a human whoopee cushion?" I asked.

"His glare turned from Lady Artemis to me, and then it changed to a look of inspiration. "It was actually suggested by Athena before the meeting even started, so if you want to complain, complain to her. Just do so quickly, as I want this problem resolved as soon as possible! Council Dismissed!" He and Hera then preceded to flash out in a bolt of lightening.

"Immediately after Zeus left, Lady Artemis' glare shifted to a new target: Athena. When Athena saw this she just smiled and said, "I am sorry Artemis, but you need the help of my daughter for this one. The army has already reached a great size. Sadly, my daughter would not go unless the emSea Spawn/em," she was now glaring at me, who was currently hiding behind Annabeth, "joined her. And despite his father and his lack of knowledge and his lack of-"

"Mother!" Annabeth interjected.

"Right sorry, but despite all that, he is an excellent fighter and will make it just as much easier for you to accomplish the job without you losing any of your precious hunters." Lady Athena finished

"Should I remind you that some of them are your daughters, as well. The hunters is perfectly capable to have great battle plans with the help of your daughter, no offence." the last part was directed more at Annabeth instead of Athena.

"Artemis, just please do this for me. I have a bad feeling that this war is going to be a lot longer than our father realizes. I also have this strange feeling that this war is going to be fought on different grounds then either of the previous two wars. Can you not trust me for this, sister?"

Just looking at Lady Artemis' face, and I could tell that she was bending. Shoot! Well, it's time to check myself into a hotel as it looks like I'm a temporary resident of Pincushion-ville.

I never knew how much two sentences could every change my life so much, but Lady Artemis' next sentences did. She said, "OK, sister. I will do this for you." and with that, We were flashed to the middle of the Hunter's camp.

That will do it for chapter 1 so until next time which should be in two weeks as that is the soonest i can get it over to a computer to type it.

As i said above please flame so i can cook it to perfection, or close enough. and if you just liked it then review about what you liked about it.


	2. Surrounded By Girls

ATTENTION:

Sorry for the wait but i couldn't get motivated to write and technically i still haven't finished it so I'm winging it at the end so...

Same as last time if you like/hate/wonder/etc. anything then send a review I'm trying to surpass chapter 1s reviews in number so i am hoping for at least 9 reviews this chapter Please help as that may or may not motivate me so might as well take the chance

Also i plan on updating a chapter or two every other Tuesday as that is when I'm at a computer if i don't post a chapter feel free to yell at me as i may need it

Also I'm trying the attention/story thing to make it easier for people to know where the story actually starts if they don't read these which i must ask you to do but if you dont then you wont see this anyways so no point asking xD

Lastly, of coarse, i am not, nor have i ever been Rick Riordan. The books wouldnt nearly be as good as they are if i was lol

and Finally...

STORY:

I would like for you to know that I did not scream like a little girl when we flashed in. You don't believe me, do you? Well, what I did was very man-like for your information.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" I screamed as thirty-some arrows were shot at me at the same time. I know, I know. I did lie, but what would you do in my position? Thought so. I was able to duck a few of them, but, as most were aimed at my genitals, they hit my chest and arms. And the worst part? Annabeth was laughing! My Wise Girl...Laughing at my pain! Sometimes I think she hates me! Sadly, she is too perfect for me to doubt my love for her. I looked at her beautiful, grey eyes and said, "At least one of us are enjoying ourselves." I then promptly blacked out.

-TIME SKIP-

Imagine my confusion when I woke up. For the first second afterward, all I could see was blonde. After a bit, black was mixed in with it. I was WAY to groggy to be able to tell why they were there. After my eyes adjusted, I realized that the blonde was Annabeth, asleep on my chest. The black was Thalia, sitting in a chair in the corner. When she saw me, she got up and walked over to me. After she checked my wounds, she started talking to me.

"Glad to see you wake up, Kelp Head." She said while eying my wounds carefully, as if she was expecting them to just burst open. Then again, with my luck, that might just happen.

"Likewise, Pine-cone Face. What time is it?" I had no idea what time it was, as all I could tell was that it was in the middle of the night.

"Around 3 a.m. Why?" She asked, wondering why it matter.

"I've been in here for 12 HOURS!" I could not believe that I've been here for that long

All she did was start laughing. It take her a few minutes to stop, but, when she did, she saw my face. "Kelp Head, you do know that most men would not have even survived that occurrence, so stop complaining that you were out for half a day."

"Ha ha, I guess you are right." I replied

"You better believe that I'm right. Now, go get some sleep. You're going to need it tomorrow." She, then, proceeded to get up and walk out. But, before she went through the door, I heard her whisper,"Good to see you, Percy" and left.

-TIME SKIP-

"Annie! Kelp Head! Wake up! Time to leave!" Thalia screamed in my ear. Or, at least, that is what it felt like. She sure is loud. I groggily turned over to find more sleep until my Wise Girl, out to get me again, decided against it.

"Get up now, Seaweed Brain, or you don't get that make-out session I promised earlier!" Ya...let's just say I was up rather quickly after that. Annabeth and Thalia giggled at that, but I was too tired to actually register it.

"Why do you hate me, Annabeth?" I asked with a groan.

"I don't hate you. I just really enjoy watching you suffer." She joked. After that, she leaned up against me and proceeded to give me a peck on the check. She, then, ran outside where everyone else was. I got up to follow her and made it to the door when I realized something. I was still in the Hunter's Camp, so I should be careful. I carefully cracked open the curtain and closed my eyes, expecting another round of arrows. After a few seconds of no pain, I opened my eyes.

We were in the middle of a clearing, obviously. I mean, come on, it's the Hunters. Of coarse, they are going to be living in a clearing. Surrounding the clearing was a ton of trees. There were sycamore and tons more different kinds of trees all in one place. Absolutely amazing. Under the trees, bushes splattered the ground. As I looked closer to the ground, I could see a bunch of different kinds of flowers. Now, I am not a nature person, but even I must admit this place is beautiful.

In the center of the clearing, around the campfire, Artemis, Thalia, and Annabeth were standing around talking. Artemis was show them something and Thalia and Annabeth were laughing. I tried to look closer to see what she was holding but couldn't focus on it. So, I was going to step outside and find out. Luckily for me, before I did, I looked at what i was currently wearing. The problem? I wasn't wearing anything except for a pair of sea green boxers.

I then proceeded to look around for the clothes I was wearing when I got here. I searched everywhere I could think of. Hospital Bed, nope. Floor, nope. Mysterious Dresser That Doesn't Seem Hunter-ish, nope. Only thing I found was a couple of silver parkas in all different sizes. And there is no way I am where that. I also found a pair of binoculars that I used to find out what Artemis was carrying. And you thought my luck was bad now?

Right there, in Artemis' hands, was the sea green shirt and blue pants that I showed up wearing. As I watched closely, I saw her peek over in my direction, and I knew my cover was blown. She smirked and turned to the campfire. With one single toss, I saw both my pants and my shirt be thrown in the fire. It didn't take long for the fire to turn them into ash. I, however, just stood there in horror at what she just did.

I slowly turned back to the Not-at-all-a-hunter's dresser. As I looked into the dresser some more, I found a pair of silver pants. Ugh...why did it have to be silver? It wouldn't be as bad if it was green or blue. This is going to be horrible.

ATTENTION:

So that is chapter 2, hope y'all like it please reveiw and ill be back in two weeks with a chapter or two hopefully

Luckily for you people next week i will be going to a camp and sitting down for most of the time so I'll have plenty of time to write

And remember I want 9 reviews before the 29th hopefully more


	3. Explanations and My little older Sister

ATTENTION:

Well I'm back and I am sad to announce that my plan to write two chapters at camp last week was an epic FAIL! By the end of the camp, I had a total of 12 words for chapter 3 completed.

Luckily for you people, before my mom got back from work to take me to my dad's( where the computer I am currently typing on is located) I sat down and started writing. And chapter 3 was finished!

So, chapter 4 is to be written this week will I am at my dad's. Meaning its speed of completion completely depends on your reviews. Am I bribing you people? Yes.

Also, I will post the challenge of Wolftitangodslayer's on chapter 4 for anyone who has yet to see the challenge. I am not posting it this chapter as I am trying to get this done really quickly and get to something else.

Also, It has come to that point in a lot of stories where we authors ask something of you readers(other than reviews, of course). OC CHARACTERS! I NEED THEM! PLEASE HELP ME GET THEM!

Alright so I need about 30 Hunters. -1 Thalia and -1 Phoebe plus -1 Hunter as you will see in this chapter. That makes 27 more OC Characters. You can post more than 1 but I will first take one of each then go from there. It's first come first serve so be quick. I will need them by this Sunday at the latest but I will hopefully use some of them in chapter 4

Also I always try to give credit where credit is due. Sometimes I fail but most time I succeed I think. But hey I'll give you guys credit so if you are a guest at least type in something for the username box. I don't like giving credit to guest.

Wow this is super long sorry bout that. Any ways I'm not Rick so don't even try to assume I am.

STORY:

*Click*

"Can you not, Thalia? This is bad enough." I asked with gritted teeth. As you probably guessed, I am currently in the clothes I found in the dresser, which was revealed to be a gift from Aphrodite. Apparently, I just had to imagine what I want to wear and *poof* there they are. The reason why the Hunters' garb? That was almost entirely what everyone else was wearing when I checked what was going on outside. Yea...imagine my mood at that.

"HAHAHAHA! Why...would I...EVER...do that?" She was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe evenly.

"It's not that funny, Thals. And shouldn't Lady Artemis be mad? Last time I checked, she knew I was a male, and right now I am wearing a copy of her Hunters' garb."

After she calmed down a bit to where she could breathe right, she replied to my question with, "Who's idea did you think it was? The Hunters didn't want to be anywhere close to you and you know Annabeth wouldn't agree with it."

"Then why was she laughing with you girls when Lady Artemis threw my clothes in the fire?" I asked

"She was laughing because Lady Artemis said something funny. And by the angle of which she was at, Annabeth couldn't even see your clothes. Otherwise, you know she would be pissed. And she was, too. The minute you went back in the tent, Lady Artemis bolt for hers just to get away from Annabeth." Thalia explained.

"Why would she do that? Lady Artemis could take on Annabeth. I'm not doubting Annabeth's skill or anything, but Lady Artemis is an Olympian Goddess. Annabeth is just a demi-goddess." I was confused on that part.

"You really are a Kelp-for-brains. Annabeth couldn't take on Lady Artemis, but she would put on a pretty good fight. And we all know, the minute Annabeth couldn't fight, you would be on Lady Artemis in a flash. And we all doubt she could beat you fully rested, let alone half dead." She looked at me like she couldn't believe I wouldn't know that.

At that point, I was rubbing the back of my neck, "Yea...I would do that. And I would be pissed as well."

"And with that hurricane of yours, our arrows wouldn't be able to even touch you. And I know for a fact that with a half-dead Lady Artemis behind us and your rage in front of us, even Jessica and I would be on the floor unconscious. Or, at the very least, unable to fight." She replied.

"But why did Annabeth laugh when we got here? And why did she support Lord Zeus over Lady Artemis at the council meeting? Those still don't make any sense." I asked.

"She laughed because me and her were talking and I made a comment on what Grover would do in your situation right then. And plus, think Percy. Annabeth is a daughter of ATHENA. She is not going to be stupid like you and go against the order of my dad. My dad does get a little trigger happy with his bolt, you know." She said impatiently

"Wow, I really am dumb. All this time, I thought she just liked to see me suffer. But, that does leave one more question."

"And that is...?"

"Why did she threaten me this morning?" I asked with eyes wide open.

"You mean with the no-make-out-session-to-get-you-to-get-up trick? Would you have gotten up any other way? Seriously?" Oh no. Not the I'll-answer-your-question-with-another-question trick. I always fail at those.

"Umm...no?" I tried. I really hope that is the good answer. Annabeth always laughs at me for getting them wrong.

"Ding, ding, ding, we got ourselves a winner." She started laughing again when I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Are you two done talking, or do I have to beat you both up?" Jessica, a daughter of Amphitrite, asked. she was about 4 ft. 6 in. and looked to be around 13, even though she was really more like 213 years old. According to Triton, Amphitrite thought that if she cheated on my dad, he would know how it feels to be cheated on and would be more loyal in the future (wow look where that ended up). Unfortunately, Jessica's father died on a Navy ship when a freak lightning storm hit it as it was patrolling the water banks during the War of 1812. With her dad dead, the state of New York released her into custody of her uncle. Her uncle didn't like her at all and abused her to the point where she would literally try to commit suicide, but every time, her uncle caught her and would beat her again until she was unconscious. It got to the point that she was to scared to even try to commit suicide, even when she knew he was miles away on the battlefield. Instead, she resolved to cut her arms each day to try and forget the pain of her father's death and her abusive uncle.

One day, about 200 years ago, her uncle came home from the end of the war. She, having no idea that he would be returning, got beaten from not having food cooked for him. He then proceeded to try to rape her as punishment. Luckily for her, my dad was watching at the time and telepathically told her to close her eyes. When she did, he flashed in to the place she was forced to call home at the time. Unluckily for her uncle, he was looking straight at the spot my father flashed to. He was incinerated before he was able to take her virginity. My father then sat down with her and told her that he knew someone that could help her if she trusted him enough. When she said o.k., my father told her to shut her eyes again. He then flashed them into the throne room of Atlantis, where Amphitrite watched with tears in her eyes as the very man she cheated against saved her daughter. When daughter finally met mother, my dad left the room to give them their privacy.

Two months later, my dad suggested to the two of them that Jessica should join the Hunter's. when she agreed, my dad let Amphitrite take her daughter there. Now, every ten years or so, she goes back to Atlantis to spend time with the people she calls a family. She even formed a father-daughter relationship with my dad. She was actually in the fight to save Atlantis during the Titan War, which is why he didn't need my help. He already had a child of the sea helping him, and I was more help on land.

"You know that I am an idiot and need things explained to me. Otherwise, I will never understand things." I replied

"Plus you couldn't beat us up anyways. We are both stronger than you." Thalia said

"Maybe so, but I will sure as Hades try." Jessica countered.

"Will you girls stop arguing. Aren't we trying to leave?" I asked.

"Good doggy. Finally shutting up long enough to see sense." Jessica was talking as if I was her pet dog. Well if she wants to see a pet then she will. I just smirked at her and snapped my fingers. " What was that supposed to doAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she started screaming as Mrs. O'Leary jump out of Jessica's shadow and on to me. That is when the licking started.

"Alright Mrs. O'Leary, enough. Yea, I missed you as well." After she gave me a dog slobber bath, she got off of me and sat down on the ground with her tongue sticking out like an actual dog. All that did was make me crack up. "Mrs. O'Leary, are you acting like a dog again?" At that she lowered her head and put her left paw on it. That coupled with a whine, gave me my answer.

"Haha, very funny. Next time, can you not scare me like that. I might have actually shot her." Jessica said with a hand over her heart like she was checking to see if it was still there. And she probably was.

That just made me start laughing. I laughed even harder when Jessica started to glare at me. This continued until we both just stopped.

"What the...what's wrong with you tw-" Thalia was interrupted by me.

"Shut up, Thalia." I said

"Did you just te-"

"Yes, I did. Now do it." I yelled at her this time. She finally got the message. I was sensing a lot of water nearby. And it was moving fast. Just fast enough as if it were an army. I stared in Jessica's eyes and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" We both yelled.

ATTENTION:

Wow that was pretty long. Guess that's good for you guys.

So, here you go, as promised chapter 3 done on Tuesday.

Remember that next chapter depends solely on your reviews. I want your input.

Plus I need Hunters. You all know how much I need. Any blank spaces well be filled in by yours truly.

Also, hope you like Jessica. She is my very first OC Character.

And without further ado, this is Dakota signing out

Peace (Y)


	4. That's a weird plan

ATTENTION:

So, First off Wolftitangodslayer's challenge. So Here it is:

Apollo finds out that Artemis is falling for a mortal. He kills the mortal, then goes after Artemis and her  
hunters, saying that the only one that for her is him. Apollo and Artemis start fighting, she lose, and  
Apollo is about to rape her when Percy and Annabeth comes across them and comes to Artemis and her  
her hunters rescue. Percy fights Apollo and wins, tacking Apollo's throne, domains and at least one  
arm, thus becoming a god. Hera makes Artemis and her hunters Percy spoils.

Parings must be Percy/Annabeth/Artemis

Percy does a favor for Hades, so he can bring Zoe back as a means to appease Artemis.

Hunter's must play pranks on Percy.

Chaos is optional, and so is a crossover for any how want to.

Rating must be T or M, and 1000 words or more per chapter.

Alright, so there it is. Anyone who hasn't seen it yet can see it now.

Also, this is my first fight scene. So, if it sucks, which it probably will, then you know why.

Also, I would like to say before we start, that out of the six new OCs in this chapter (I hope, haven't actually written all of it down, so I don't know if I'm going to be able to get in all of them), only three of them are mine. At, the end of the chapter, I will point out which ones are whose, as to not spoil it. But, the other three of them are creations of one of my faithful reviewers JustLucky05. I will point out his at the end, again, as to not spoil it. But, without them, I would have never gotten the motivation to make the other three, and, as such, this chapter would not be done up yet.

Alright after that little tid-bit, I also have a personal announcement that is unrelated to this story. I'm am going to write a fan-based fanfic. For those of you who don't know what that would be, it is when you, the reviewers, review on what you want to have in the next chapter, and I, the author, writes based off those reviews. Now, you must understand for this to work that at a certain point, in order to make the story good and readable, sometimes the author might not use any ideas from the reviewers. Other times, the author might actually add a filler chapter in order to make it a smoother transition from one chapter to another. Also, the author can't listen to everyones opinions all the time. No one can please everyone. So, if a reviewer doesn't get the want, don't just drop the story. Keep reading and reviewing, the author is bound to get to your ideas eventually (unless, of course, if your ideas are the complete opposite of all the other reviewers and the story itself). In order to do the first chapter, I would like anyone interested in the idea to review with the following in front: F-BFF/ then message it would be easier to be able to know when you have an idea for that start compared to this one. If you want to review for both just put your review for this on top go down a couple lines then type that and your message. Thank you to anyone who decides to do this.

One last thing before we start. This is a message for the guest that goes by the name myra. I am not sure if your last review is a positive or negative review. Maybe it is just my brain which can't interpret the review. Can you tell me which one, as I would rather be able to help make this story better if I know your suggesting something i need to fix.

Now, after that long AN, on with the story...

STORY:

As I looked around, I found that the Hunters were pretty fast at preparing defenses. Already, the twenty-six Hunters were all in, what looked like, a strategic position to do the most damage to any unsuspecting monster. Me, Annabeth, Thalia, Jessica, and Artemis were in the open, attracting the attention of any monster that attacked. Our only job was to stay alive long enough for the hidden Hunters to kill them all. I really hope this works.

I looked towards the direction of the monster army and instantly started to doubt the effectiveness of this plan. Glancing over to Jessica, I knew she was doubting this as well.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth quietly gasped, once she saw the pure size of the army. And she was right. From what I can sense, there were over ten thousand monsters. It appeared like every monster in Tartarus was here to give us a welcoming party. Honestly, I think they should have thrown the party without us.

"HUNTERS! STAY IN POSITION! DON'T REVEAL YOURSELF UNLE-" Artemis froze in place, and I must admit that even I was scared. There might be ten thousand monsters, but the people who lead them was the scary part. I mean, I know that Zeus said that they were rising the army, but I was hoping that the attack was just a simple scouting army, not the complete 'Let's Destroy Olympus' Army. That is just mean.

"We need to run, Artemis. Not even with your help can we beat this army. We need to go and inform Zeus about the size of it. May-" Annabeth said until she saw that the river behind us soared to the sky, making an impenetrable wall that blocked our only escape.

"Looks like we are going to be fighting our way out of this one." I commented

"Are you sure, Captain Obvious?" Jessica said with venom. Now, normally I would comment on that, but now was clearly not the time.

"Jessica, now is not the time to get mad at Percy. He may be an idiot, but it's Annabeth's job to correct that." Thalia said.

"HEY!" I don't know whether I should thank her or be offended, so I chose offended. Before Annabeth had time to smack me, I ran off to confront the army that was mere yards away from our position. The others followed me to our possible destruction.

The first monster to die was by my sword, when it thought it was a good idea to come charging me. The Hunter's took that as their sign to start firing. Rather quickly, a rain of golden dust come pouring on us as monsters started to die around us. Jessica and Thalia went off to start fighting Tethys, while Annabeth put on her cap and disappeared, probably to start killing more monsters. Artemis took out her own bow and started raining even more arrows upon the monsters. Figuring that she could protect herself, I went to distract the big guy himself.

"HAHAHAHA...SO THIS IS THE SON OF POSEIDON THAT I HAVE HEARD ABOUT! WHAT A SHAME THAT I HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU! I WOULD MUCH RATHER HAVE KILLED YOU!" Oceanus yelled in a deep, dark voice that would make sea-monsters run in fear. Now that I think about it, isn't he their dad?

"What do you want, Oceanus?" I asked, hoping he would do what every villain I have faced has done, and tell me their plan.

"Your puny, mortal mind could never comprehend what is going on here. But, for the sake of curiosity, I will tell you in a simplified way. Me and my wife are here to wage war against Olympus, with the help of our sisters, Themis and Mnemosyne. With the help of a few other titans, we have built an army to wage against you." Oceanus laughed at something he though was funny.

"But why do you have to capture me?" Might as well get as much info as he will give me. That way, if I survive this, I can tell the Olympians

"You and the Chase girl have a spot next to Tartarus. My Uncle seemed particularly keen to get a hold of you two when he gave us this army. Now, enough with this talks...TIME TO BE DEFEATED, JACKSON!" With that, he charged with a serpent-like sword that gave me the creeps. I went to block his attack, but, when the two swords connected, Oceanus' sword rapped itself around mine. He ripped the sword from my grasp and threw it away from us, lost in the army that was still trying to get close to the Hunters, either oblivious to the fight between the demigods and their leaders, or just not caring. Probably the second one though, as I saw a couple cyclopes glance this way. I tried to move the water in the river wall behind us, but it wouldn't budge.

"HAHAHA...HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO I AM? I AM OCEANUS, THE TITAN OF THE GREAT EARTH-ENCIRCLING RIVER! YOUR PETTY POWERS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!" He laughed at my attempt to control the river. I looked at him with determination burning in my eyes. I felt Riptide return to my pocket and knew what I had to do. I sure hope this works.

"I don't know if you have heard this or not, but the Earth isn't a circle anymore. In fact, it never was." With that I stomped my foot on the ground, causing a small, powerful earthquake that would surely register as a 5.3. It had the intended effect of sending Oceanus, along with his entire army, flat to the ground. I quickly took out riptide and uncapped it, swing to Oceanus right arm, where that accursed snake sword is. Unlucky for me, he quickly moved that hand before attempting to get up, which he soon discovered was harder than it looks. It took my second go to be able to cut off his hand, followed be a quick stab through the skull, sending him to Tartarus the quick way. I, then, turned my gaze to the girls to realize that Tethys was also gone and Jessica, Thalia, and Artemis was no where in sight. I couldn't see Annabeth either, but she has her cap on. Turning my gaze even further, I saw that, without their leaders, the monsters had retreated through cracks in the ground that looked to go straight to Tartarus.

"Percy!" I jumped and spun around, sword in hand. When I saw that it was just Annabeth, I recapped my sword and put it in my pocket.

"Don't scare me like that, Annabeth." I gasped as I held my hand to my chest.

"Do you know what happened to Thalia and Jessica?" She asked, scared for her long time friend and my sister.

"No, I don't. Do you know what happened to Artemis?" I asked back. She looked around and realized that we were also missing a goddess.

"Hmm...they probably went to chase some run-away monsters. They can take care of themselves. We should go and help the Hunters regroup." When she said that, something started bugging at me. I waved it off and went to the Hunters with Annabeth. When we got there, three of the Hunters come up to us. One of them, I recognized as an older hunter. Phoebe, I think. They looked pointedly at Annabeth, make sure to ignore me.

"Do you know where Thalia, Jessica, Daria, and Milady are?" The smaller one of them asked. She had short brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Sorry, but I don't know a Daria. Who is she?" Annabeth asked.

"A daughter of Apollo. She looks like any other child of Apollo with the blond hair and blue eyes. She also has the see-through sunglasses, you know, the kind that are see-through from both sides. Have you see her?" The other girl asked with wide eyes. If I were to say, I'm guessing that they are very close.

"I'm sorry to say, but no I haven't see her. Though my guess is that she is with Artemis and the others, so you have no need to worry. Now, might I ask your names?" Annabeth carefully spoke. Good idea to as when she said she hadn't see her, the girl looked ready to burst into tears.

The younger girl answered first, "My name is Candace, but you can call me Candy. My mom's Demeter." She said, offering her hand to Annabeth, who gave her a handshake in return.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. This is my boyfriend Percy Jackson." When Phoebe heard that name, she looked my way and stared for a few seconds. Then she turned back to the currently upset hunter.

After a few seconds, she stopped sniffling and turned to Annabeth. Her long black hair swung in the air as her red, puffy eyes that looked to be Hazel normally, looked at Annabeth's grey ones." Name's Raven. Daughter of Hecate."

"Well nice to meet you, Raven and Candy. Why don't we go to the rest of the Hunters and wait for the others to return." Annabeth suggested as we all started walking towards the campfire, where the rest of the Hunters were currently located at.

-Daria POV-

How did I find myself in this situation, again? Oh yea, I remember. By following Jessica and Thalia when they went to search for Lady Artemis. Worst decision ever!

"Now, if you don't want me to kill your precious, little Hunters, then you will come with us peacefully. Got that Artemis." Themis said, her long, blonde ponytail dragging on the ground. I tried to turn around, but Dike's sword quickly ended that idea.

"You can't touch them, Themis. The Ancient Laws-" Artemis began to say only to be cut off by that ridiculous excuse for a Titanness.

"I CREATED THE ANCIENT LAWS, ARTEMIS! I KNOW THE LOOPHOLES WITHIN THEM!" She yelled at Artemis. I soooooo wanted to just shoot an arrow through that little head of hers, and see how she likes it. "You see Artemis, I'm the Titanness of Justice. And, you and your band of so-called Hunters have been committing injustice for too long. It's time for me to take action. I have even convinced my daughter, Dike, to help me."

"What do you want to do with us then?" Artemis asked, a defeated look present in her eyes.

"Them? No, I have no interest in punishing them. After all, they are only following orders. No...you are my target. Mnemosyne, here, we lock away your memories and fill them with fake ones,after you change your age to that of a more appropriate age, making you believe that you are just the normal twenty-one year old girl. After that, we are going to drop you off in a random town and just sit back and watch. With a few tinkering here and there. Eventually, when you finally get a boyfriend, we will push you to marry him. Once you marry him, well you get the rest." Themis said with a cruel smile.

"And what about these three? Your not just going to let them go, are you?" Artemis asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh heavens no, dear child. That would be foolish. No...we are just going to kill them. Or...at least, the hellhounds behind us are." Themis turned her head to show us the three hellhounds currently staring at us. "In fact, they aren't even necessary You are already bound up the the chains. We have no need of them anymore. Boys, do your job." I guess I have been so pissed that I didn't notice the chains put on Lady Artemis. As the dogs from hell started coming closer, I knew I had no choice.

Concentrating on the space in front of me, I was able to make a flash of bright light appear in a flash, dazing everyone around me. Grabbing Jessica's and Thalia's hands, I ran off into the woods. Making my way to the camp. After it was clear they weren't chasing us, Thalia turned and shot off three arrows at the hellhounds, turning them into a puff of smoke. After that, she turned to me and Jessica and said, "Quickly, we have to go back to camp and tell them the news!"

No need to tell me twice, as I sprinted to the direction of camp, with Thalia and Jessica dead on my heels. In no time at all, we saw the silver tents that signaled the Hunter Camp. Thalia sprinted ahead of me and broke through the tree line. I saw her run over to the boy and try to tell him what happened, but it came out in short gasps. It sounded something like, "Artemis...Titans...Running...Captured...Help..."

"Thalia, breathe. I can't understand you." He said while looking at her with a hand on her shoulder. I could swear, if eyes could kill, his hand would be incinerated from every hunter's glare placed on it.

"Artemis is captured." With that, Thalia fell unconscious. Let's Just say that I didn't last much longer. Pretty soon, the darkness consumed me as well.

ATTENTION:

Well there you go, Chapter 4 is up.

By the way, JustLucky05 made Raven, Candace, and Daria. My three OCs have yet to come in. Next chapter might either be the hunts reaction to this, or just might be us with Artemis. So, yea...the offer still goes, if anyone has any OCs please either review with them or message me for those who have accounts. I'm going for complete mortals now. And no, none of them will be the mortal she falls in love with. I already have him made. Sorry.

And, as I said before, if you want to contribute to my next story, then please post with this at front: F-BFF/ then the message and if you want to review as well just put your review first then go down a few lines and type that and your message. Also, if anyone wants, I have posted a one-shot that I would like for you guys to check-out. It's an everyone-dies one-shot that has a couple of actual story ideas that can come off of it if you guys want me to do those review on that story please.

Yep that's it for now, I hope you guys like this story.

Dakota out. Peace (Y).


	5. Updated AN 8816

So, first off that's one summer wasted.

I am sooooooo sorry about all of this. I am not the most dedicated person on the planet (in fact I'm probably the least but I'm working on it). School is coming up soon and I made a promise to a friend that I intend to keep that is more long term so a lot of dedication is going to be required. Between that and boy scouts, I am getting better at getting dedicated to things and I think I might be able to finally get back to this story.

BUT, I want to do something for you guys. While before, the rewrite was set in stone, now it is up in the air. It is up to YOU to decide: Finish the story as it is, or rewrite it entirely. If I do finish it, I do have a basic idea of how I'm going to do things. But I also have quite a bit of ideas for if i rewrite it as well. The poll wil be on my page (assuming i can figure that out but go check it out as soon as you can) and also you guys should just give ideas on where you want this to go since all my ideas are flexable.

I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I'm doubling my efforts back into this (doubling the efforts when i was orignally posting this not recently, since double of 0 is still 0)

So, yea, vote for rewrite or finish as is and post any ideas that you may want to see in the story.


	6. A Stories New Beginnings

First of all, I have changed my username. From dakotaj fluharty to RavenWritings So from now on you might see that instead.

Ok so a delay to my original plans. As I reread the new chapters I was going to post I didn't like what I had and so decided to delete them and write new ones. I am hoping to have the first one up by tommorow night at the latest if not within the next few hours. I have a new laptop and I am hoping to continue with this story as long as I can. Sorry for any inconvience and, if anyone is still reading this one, I will make sure to have longer chapters than before along with old and new characters from this story. I realize that I am an overachiever with a lot of things I do and want to use this as practice of making things more achievable. Please tell me if you like the new version. What I will do though is that I will add chapters onto this story, that way someone reading this for a first time won't be confused, but once I reach the point at which I left off, I will delete the previous chapters.

The Official Story Starts Now

-Raven Out Peace (Y)


	7. Chapter 1: The Gods Have A Meeting

ANNOUNCEMENT

This characters belong to Rick Riordan (Except for the OCs, which belong to the people who made them) and the Idea belongs to Wolftitangodslayer.

Review and tell me if you think this is better or worse. I'll try to have the new chapter up by next Friday, but I might have it up sooner so that I don't delay it and not do it.

This chapter is late, I know. Power went off before I saved it (since I write everything using Fanfiction instead of something else which starting now will not be an issue. So I spent most of today thinking about what I had and typing it up. xD Anyways, it's up now, and you can expect a new one up by Friday. :D This chapter is about as long as the other chapters but they will be getting progressively longer till I can write to the point that I'm happy.

So, I have read Blood of Olympus, but have not read the trials of Apollo (My library doesn't have it yet D: plus I have a library fee as well so that wouldn't matter too much anyways)

STORY

It all began on a bright and sunny day. The Olympians, twelve of the most powerful gods of the Greek pantheon, where having a meeting, discussing the ins and outs of their domains. Most of the domains were at ease, as to be expected after the defeat of Gaia only six months ago, but one thing was bothering the council.

"I have seen a lot of migration of monsters during my daily rides toward the alaska area", Apollo informed to the council, his golden eyes filled with confusion as to why they would be gathering.

"Do you think someone is gathering them for an attack?", Poseidon questioned. He was worried for the demigods, but mostly his son. If someone was planning a war against Olympus, his son would no doubt be thrusted back into the forefront, something that Poseidon wished would never happen again. His son had seen so much within such a short amount of time. If someone was planning something, his son would definately try his best to protect everyone from harm. I feared that one of these days, that would me paying a much heavier price than any he has paid before.

"It is quite possible. Gaia planned her attack after Kronos because our guard was down and we had yet to full rebuild the damages. Whoever would be attacking us might be thinking along the same lines. We must know for sure", Athen replied. She, too, was worried for her daughter. She has soon much of the same things as the Sea Spawn, but, while his flaw of loyalty has made much of their experiences worse, her daughter hates seeing him like that. For whatever reason, she cares for that Sea Spawn, and it hurts her to see him take to much on his shoulders.

"We will send the hunt to deal with this problem. Council Dis-", Zeus tried to say, only to be interupted by Apollo.

"Wait!", He cried out, sensing that his oracle was about to give a prophecy. He opened an Iris Message to show the campers of Camp Half-Blood.

"Why are we-?", Zeus was trying to ask but again got interupted by the Sun God.

"I have this feeling a prophecy will be given, one that you all need to see!"

As if on queue, the son of Poseidon jokingly asked his friend, the Oracle of Delphi, "Got any new prophecies, oh wise oracle?" and started laughing, until green mist poured out of her mouth. Images of the hunt formed out of the green misted with Artemis, her leutinet, the oldest hunter, and another hunter looking very much like a daughter of Poseidon, where at the front of the group.

"The fall of the sun, the final verse", Mist Artemis spoke.

"The son of the sea shall bare the immortal curse", her leutinet continued.

"Divine law shall begin to take the final plan", the oldest hunter added.

"The lover of the hunt, the husband of Diane", the last hunter said.

"The Bane of Titans, the forteenth Olympian!" The all finished, and with them the mist as well. All were shocked to say the least from the demigods surrounding them to the gods watching over them on Olympus. No one had any clue what was going on. All anyone knew was that Percy was the focus of another prophecy. The only comment anyone dared to utter was from the son of the sea, himself.

"Well, that was unexpected", he looked around at everyone, who looked directly at him and the Oracle. "Can someone please just help me get her to her room first. I think she needs to rest."

And with that, a new life began.

-Back on Olympus-

"QUITE!" Zeus thundered, his voice rising above all the different shouts. After the Iris Message, pandemonium broke out in the Council Room. Screams coming from all the gods and goddesses present was soaring through the air. Stomping his foot, a signal that everyone knew as 'Shut up!', was enough to end the chaos in the room. "Now then, can we please discuss this in a civilized manor."

Athena, taking this as her cue, began to lead the discussion. "The first line is pretty obvious, Apollo will fall. Simply and to the point. The second line is only half clear. It's easy to say that Perseus will once again be a major focus of this prophecy, bareing some immortal curse. The third line makes absolutely no sense, though. What divine law?" She stopped here to look around, but the same confused look adorned everyones faces. No one knew what divine law would begin this plan. Plus, the way it was worded, too, was very ominous. Final plan. Sounds like the end of something big. But, what? Once she was sure that no one had a clue, she continued. "The forth and fifth line seem to be combined, more or less. It's pretty apparent that the prophecy is describing a specific person. While the first two are yet to pass, for obvious reasons," at this Artemis got depressed, since there is only one hunt, and Diane was just another way to say Diana, her roman aspect, "there are only two people in existance who hold the title 'Bane of Titans', Our king, Zeus, and my daughters boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Since the Sea Spawn was already mention in the prophecy, we can only assume it is speaking about him."

"But what does it mean by forteenth Olympian, there are only twelve?" Poseidon asked. With every word Athena spoke, it was like a nail driving through his heart. His son only wished to live and grow old in safety with his girlfriend, but according to the prophecy, he was to join them on the council.

"Well, as the prophecy mentions above, Apollo will fall. Most likely, he will lose his status as an Olympian, making only eleven. Knowing your son, he would probably agree to it on the terms that Hestia and Hades return to the council, making thirteen. Making him the forteenth Olympian." At that point she looked over to Artemis and spoke in a soft and caring voice, as if even she did not want to mention this next sentence. "I assume you already know what the first two parts mean, correct?" At this, the goddess of the hunt could only nod, since no words could discribe how she is felling at this moment. "Well then, I would highly recommend having my daughter and the boy to join you on your next hunt. We will need to have them to begin getting used to the idea of having him around." With that, she nodded to Zeus, signalling that he, once again, had the floor.

"Then it is official," he begain. "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase shall join Artemis and her Hunters in a hunt to destroy monsters gathering in Alaska. Meeting Dismissed!" With a bolt of thunder, Zeus stormed out of the throne room, quickly followed by the rest of the Council, so that only four deities remained: Artemis, Athena, Hestia, and Apollo.

-Artemis POV-

I attempted to smile at Hestia, even when I knew that my eyes are betraying me, saying "Congratulations, Hestia. Your finally take your place as an Olympian once more."

Hestia frowned at that, "No child, I never cared about that. How are you taking it?"

A tear fell from my eyes, falling to the base of her throne. "As good as one could hope, I guess. I just hope my hunters don't try to kill him too much."

"Worry not, my dear. At least you know that he could never cheat on these he loves. Not secretly, of course. Though I do have a feeling that young miss Chase here might end up joining your hunt after all." Hestia tried to console me, to little prevail. Another tear fell, dropping to a spot mere inches from the first. My brother got up from his throne, rushing over to give me a hug. While I might not like my brother, the gesture was much appreciated.

"Cheer up, Artemis. I'm sure my replacement won't be nearly as bad as I was. I just hope he makes sure you are safe." Apollo spoke softly as well, as if dancing on a peice of thread. It would make sense, considering the prophecy spoke of him falling. He has no clue which of his actions would be the cause of this. Just giving me a hug was probably a huge risk for him.

I looked up at him, and told him in complete and honest truth, "Thank you for all you have done. Whether you fade from existance, or just become a minor god, I want you to know you will always be an Olympian in my book." and I smiled at him. A big, genuine smile. He must have realized this, as his face broke out in a big smile as well.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." His smile was as bright as the sun sometimes. At that moment, I wondered why I ever pushed him away. Funny how the fates do that to you, make you finally realize how special someone is as your about to lose them. After giving me one last hug, which seemed to make his troubles go away more than mine, he flashed out, probably to prepare for his removal as an Olympian, maybe even preparing for the worst. Sometimes, you can never know with him.

"Remember, Artemis, that if you ever need to just come by and talk, my door is always open." Hestia said to me, giving me a hug as well before returning to the hearth.

That left Athena and me.

"Artemis, can you do me a favor?" Athena asked, worry etched all across her face.

"What is it, Athena?" I questioned, distracted from my problems briefly by curiosity.

"I know my daughter. She will not let the son of my rival go without a fight. No matter what. She loves the boy too much to do any such thing, and I would expect nothing less from her. She will probably ask to join your hunt the moment she sees you, already knowing that the only way to stay with him is to join you. Is it possible for you to wait that out till after your hunt? I wish for one more attempt at convincing her to let him go. I already know that she will not listen to me, but I want one more chance to do this. Will you help me out on this, Artemis?" She asked, desperation leaking into her eyes. I was her last chance to convince her daughter to cut ties with the boy...no, the man. I can't keep calling him a boy, if he is to be my future husband.

After a few seconds of delay, I replied with "Sure, I will make sure to do that." I can already see the appreciation in her eyes.

"Thank you. Also, one last thing before you leave." She looked my straight into my eyes, and at that moment she was no longer the goddess of wisdom as she was in the meeting, nor the concerned parent she was just moments ago. She was my sister, the closest person to me in all these centuries. The person Apollo dreamed of being. She looked at me with so much care and regret in her voice as she spoke two words that only succeeded in breaking my heart into a million peices. Words that brought all this pain and despair to the forefront of my brain once more, no matter how hard I was trying to ignore them.

"I'm sorry" and with those words she flashed out as well, leaving me alone to only my thoughts.

ANNOUNCEMENT

So, there you go. The redone chapter 1. Hope you all like it. :)

And one last thing before I go...

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! HOPE YOUR NEW YEAR IS GREAT!

-Raven Out. Peace (Y)


End file.
